Peggy Bundy
"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Margaret "Peg" Bundy (née Wanker, AKA Peggy) was the wife of Al Bundy and mother to Kelly and Bud Bundy, and self described housewife of the Bundy household. Peggy is notorious for her laziness, once being described as "the laziest bitch in Chicago", and her expensive tastes, often purchasing extravagant items that will take her husband, Al, years to pay for. Despite this, Peggy has often tried to be a caring mother to her children (although through her own ways and not so obvious), a loving wife (despite constantly insulting Al, and refusing to cook for him) and a friendly, helpful neighbor (albeit with a sometimes lackluster attitude, and appearing uncaring). As she is a part of the Bundy Family by marriage, Peggy has been described by her husband, Al, as being a part of the Bundy Curse. Biography Margaret "Peggy" (Wanker) Bundy was born to Ephraim and "Butter" Wanker and raised in the fictional Wanker County, Wisconsin. Peggy attended Polk High, were she met and later married Al Bundy (though it was never made clear as to how she was able to attend high school in Chicago when her parents never left Wisconsin). Though she attended high school, it was revealed that she never graduated because she failed home economics class. She later graduated by switching her final exam with Kelly's and tricking her into attend summer school. Personality Peggy is a lazy, self-indulgent housewife who refuses to cook or clean for her family. She prefers to purchase new clothes instead of washing the old ones. According to Peggy, her laziness is a Wanker tradition going back to pioneer days; while the Wanker women were getting their hair done the men got theirs scalped. Despite her refusal to work, Peggy has brief stints as a sales clerk at a clock store, a Mary Bright consultant, fast food worker, and a cartoonist (Mr. Empty Pants). Peggy's activites include sitting on the family couch, watching daytime talk shows (including Oprah Winfrey) and a shop at home network, while eating tons of bonbons (without gaining any weight). Unlike Al, Peggy actually enjoys having sex with her spouse, despite commenting on his lack of performance and having to use sex toys to finish the job. Like Al, Peggy has never cheated on her husband and doesn't seem to mind him going to the "nudie bar," reading pornography or looking at other women. This is probably because she does the same thing by going to male strip clubs and ogling other men. Personal Relationships Family Al Bundy - Peggy's Husband Kelly Bundy - Peggy's Daughter Bud Bundy - Peggy's Son Seven - Peggy's Son Peggy's Mother (Unseen) - often the victim of Al's abrasive insults Ephraim Wanker - Peggy's Father The Wankers Uncles- Oto and Irwin Cousins - Possum Boy, Effie, Zemus and Ida May (Zemus' Wife) and Eb. The Wanker Triplets Friends Marcy Rhoads D'arcy - the Bundys' next-door neighbor Steven Rhoads - Marcy's first husband; he left her to run away with the circus Jefferson D'arcy - Marcy's second husband, who she met at a party and married while intoxicated Enemies Connie Bender - High School Rival Apperance *often wears 60's and 70's styled outfits constisting of tight pants and low cut blouses or shirts *wears a 50/60's bouffant hairdo *wears stiletto high heels *hair color - red (possibly dyed) Background Peggy Bundy was played by actress Katey Sagal, whose real life pregnancy had been written into the series during season 6. When the actress suffered a miscarriage, the pregnancy storyline was written as a dream of Al's, as it was felt it would be too traumatic for Katey Segal at the time to work with an infant. Her later pregnancies would not be written into the shows, using either camera angles or off camera appearances by the actress to work around them. Trivia *In "Yard Sale," when the Bundys couldn't sell any of the junk Peggy had bought, Al told Kelly and Bud that only idiots bought junk and sells them to bigger idiots, and that Peggy is considered the Head Idiot, as she is the last idiot to buy junk and can't sell it. *She was a smoker from season 1 until the end of season 4. *Her favorite bra is the "Fancy Figure 327" cup size 36-C *Besides singing old tunes, she is able to play the plays accordion and concertina. *As she is about the same age as Al, her birthday is somewhere in April of 1948. *Her parents refer to her by her given name, Margret, while she is know to everyone else as Peggy or Peg. Gallery peggy.jpg|peggy with al peggy 2.jpg peggy 3.jpg peggy 4.jpg peggy 5.jpg|Peggy smoking Bundy, Peggy Category:Wankers Category:Bundys Category:Character